User blog:Krayfish/The Nexus So Far
I'm just creating this blog to summarize what's happened with the Nexus in the past six months. Story updates *I'm working on a proofread and re-edit for Dark Prophecy, probably what would be considered the flagship story for the Nexus which began work way back in 2010. In that time, it has aged quite a bit as our own writing skills have improved over the years so it's time for a revisit. The classic archetypes and high fantasy feel will be left as it is with the changes mainly being geared towards improving the writing style. There may be slight alterations in the lore or story progression to get things to make more sense and easier to understand, but the biggest change is that the story will not end on a cliffhanger and will be a more self-enclosed story. Basically, that Vernietigen's return is a far off threat rather than an immediate one that GSSOC has to deal with right afterwards. *Locubrermour is the Myth Galaxy version of the Nexus. This is a means of giving it greater connectivity to the rest of the settings, and it opens up a lot more story possibilities. Na'zrah also has a greater role in that he's a quantum computer that collects data from other timelines to expand his own knowledge. *All the alternate timelines and variations of Galactic Crucible are now canon, including Myth Galaxy which is based on the first draft of GC Wiki. Taking a cue from Infinite Histories, we're expanding our scope to multiversal levels to allow canon interactions between the settings of the Nexus. *We haven't really decided what to do with Chaos Crisis although it's probably going to remain as it is in the Galactic Crucibles universe. Formatting *The Omniverse Nexus website is going to act more or less as the finalized set-in-stone version of our stuff. Any adaptions of different media will use the Nexus site as its source. The wikias on the other hand will remain, primarily to serve as a place where we can draft and experiment with ideas before making them official on the site. **Some of the settings mentioned on the Nexus are sharing with another wiki. For example, Miraculum Chronicles articles are being posted on Erudite Tales while the update and revised Myth Galaxy setting is being posted here on Galactic Crucibles. This is because they are very similar to one another and have more direct connections to one another than other settings, and articles relating to these other settings are denoted with a template. *The Nexus site is going to be forgoing Wordpress in favor of MediaWiki due to feedback. This is a significant financial and time investment, so this will be put on hold until we have more stories completed. Name changes I'm considering some name changes as well to avoid confusion for new users. Common names used in other universes that mean totally different things. Below are the ones in question: *Harbinger - In some universes, they are the Grox expies. In others, they are the names of the god-like spirit beings. The former seems to be more well-known and used more often, and the latter refers more to what we call Titans. *Vernietigen - Vernietigen is Dutch for destruction so it would make sense if it was talking about the Myth Galaxy version. However, using that name for the Galactic Crucibles version (which is basically an evil Na'zrah) doesn't make much sense in my opinion. *Anathema - These refer to two different things. In Galactic Crucibles, they are femtobots that reset the heat cycle of the universe. In other timelines, they are time eaters. I think Anathema is more fitting for the time eaters, whilet he femtobots could be under a different name. If we were to do permanent name changes, I would highly recommend we go with the name for the entity we came up with first. Category:Blog posts